


Candlelight

by BecauseSin



Series: ShadowLight Week 2019 [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/pseuds/BecauseSin





	Candlelight

The warm light trembled in its place, shaking under the smallest breeze or wind and making the shadows on the wall dance at its rhythm. The candle’s fire flickered, once and again, and the air at the room changed with it, switching from light comfort to something thicker but not less enjoyable.

The pattern the hands drew on his skin went from erratic to focused, making his breath hitch while his own limbs wandered through a broad back with strong muscles that he could feel moving at the same time the hands changed their place.

His skin felt like burning, the clothes getting more and more uncomfortable until he couldn’t stand them anymore. His back arched against his partner’s chest before he got rid of both of their shirts. It made them stop for a moment to look at each other. The candle showed different shades on their faces, but there was something that never changed, an immutable feeling always present in the eyes he had grown to know and love so much.

It made it easier to trust. Trust his partner, trust himself and trust the future they will have together. When there was nothing else than them, the silent bedroom and the wavering light, it was hard to think something could ever go wrong.

Life had proven, once and again, through all their years together, that was a wrong way of thinking, since problems, enemies and fights seemed to follow them everywhere. However, there was no room for those thoughts while their lips chased each other. For the night, and as long as the candle was alive, the only thing that mattered was feeling their bodies closer and closer.

When the light died, when morning came and the sun rose, routine and responsibilities would claim them again, as they always did.

But, tonight all of them were far away, out of reach and irrelevant, a worry for when the need of kissing each other had abated a bit. For when the most pressuring matter wasn’t the hands running up and down all the exposed skin.

They stopped again, in between kisses, and his lips parted to whisper.

“I love you.”


End file.
